


Matt was Right

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, but I love him, in season 4, klance, matt plays matchmaker, my Boy is a mess, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Lance misses Keith, it's easy to tell. However, he needs a little nudge from one of our favorite Holt sibling.(SECOND CHAPTER UP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work; I just kinda ran with it- it'll get better as I go though

"... Why did it have to be you, mullet?" Lance sat on the sofa in the common room.

It had been weeks since Keith had decided to permanently join the Blade of Malmora; weeks since he left Voltron; weeks since he last saw him.

It felt like forever. Days seem longer and the expansion of time was almost painful. Something was missing. 

Everyday felt empty, like there was a hole in his existence. His smiles were harder to keep with every passing 24 hours. The pain in his chest that started to form since the moment the doors closed behind the former red paladin as he walked away, grew stronger and less bearable with each moment.

He wanted so badly to run after Keith that day. He wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him he wasn't going anywhere. That he was apart of this team and that they needed him. That he needed him.

But, he knew Keith's goals and his mission. He couldn't stop him, even if everything screamed at him to try.

Lance sighed, clutching Keith's jacket in his lap. He couldn't believe the boy left it behind. He left a lot of things behind...

"Hey, Lance." Matt said, announcing his appearance with the swoosh of the doors closing behind him.

Panicked, Lance jumped and hid the red leather jacket behind his back. Nobody knew about this.

"Oh, hey, Matt."

"Whatcha got there?" Matt was too smart for his own good.

"Nothing." The paladin snapped.

"I can clearly see something red behind you. What? You tryna upgrade your wardrobe to match your lion? I did think it was odd that you and Allura's armor doesn't match your lion- Red's not really your color, though."

Lance's irritation climbed. It wasn't Matt's fault. He didn't know any better. He didn't even know who Keith was...

"Just butt out, alright?!" He shot back with a harsh tone. 

"Woah, I'm sorry, Lance... I didn't mean to upset you." Matt defended.

"It's fine." Lance responded, giving up and pulling the jacket from behind his back and clutching it again in his lap.

Matt watched as Lance played with the leather fabric of the white color of the jacket. He gently ran his thumb over the seems, with a look in his eyes so tender, he half contemplated giving Lance his privacy. 

Suddenly, the softness in his eyes turned shiny and water threatened to leak from his eyelids. His lips trembled a bit as he took a breath, trying to compose himself.

Lance's face contorted in a funny way before balling the material in his hands, a single trail of water leaking from his left eye. He couldn't stand it.

"He should be here." Lance spat.

"... Who?" The rebel dared to ask.

Lance sighed once more, it wasn't fair to keep Matt in the dark. He didn't deserve the harsh treatment, even if the paladin was in pain.

"Keith... He was the paladin of the red lion before me. I used to pilot blue..."

"Oooh," Matt simply said. "The colors make sense now."

"... He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

Lance's response made him regret asking.

"He left!" Lance shouted, pain etched in his voice. "He left and he's not coming back! He's fighting Galra but it should be here with us! With Allura, and Pidge, and Shiro, and Hunk, and Coran, a-and, and..."

Lance was getting too worked up. His pulse quickened and the pain in his chest became overwhelming as he spoke. He found his breath grow short and he was panting when he was trying to finish his statement.

"... You?"

"What?" Lance huffed.

"You feel he should be here with you."

"With the team."

"With you... It's okay to miss your friend, Lance. You defended the universe together. It's natural for you to grow attached."

It's more than that, something said in the back of his brain.

Lance shook his head, shaking the thought, grumbling and trying to put his mind to something else.

"Tell me about him."

Lance stared at the Holt brother in confusion. 

"Huh?"

"Keith. Tell me about him."

"... Why?" He didn't want to. Well, he did, but the truth was he could go on for days about the emo king.

Matt shrugged. "Was he nice?"

Lance scoffed," Nice? Keith? Yeah, right. And I'm the ugliest boy in the universe. Keith has the worst temper of anybody I know. He got livid when he didn't understand the 'I say Vol-, you say -Tron!' chant. We were tryna work on it..."

"So he's a fireball?"

"You bet he is. Feisty and determined. A pretty appealing combo in a team mate. He's always been like that, though. We used to be rivals back at the Garrison-"

"Oh! He went to the Garrison, too?"

"Yeah, he was actually top of our class. The only reason I stayed in was because he got kicked out for having an attitude. He never took to well to authority. After he got expelled, he lived in the desert; doing cool shit like conspiracy theories and riding around on his hovercraft."

"He sounds impressive."

"He is, I guess."

Matt took a seat on the sofa beside him, crossing his ankle over his knee," So what does this temperamental pilot look like anyway?"

"PFFT," Lance shook his head. "First thing that comes to mind: Mullet."

"He has a mullet?" The rebel scrunched his nose in a chuckle.

"Yeah! It's awful! Well, not really; his hair is, like, black and it's long enough to put in the small, little ponytail- he normally only put it up when he's insanely focused. It's kinda funny. Normally, it's down and curls around his neck and cheek bones and frames his face. Sometimes, he'd turn his head to quick and it'd tickle his nose and it'd catch him off guard and his face would scrunch up like a little kitten. It was kind of adorable... He has a lot of cat-like features to be honest. Like, um... his eyes..." The new red paladin's expression and tone immediately soften.

Matt stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"They get all big when he's curious or surprised. He normally has this scowl on his face but when he thinks nobody's paying attention he lets his face relax and his eyes get all big and he looks so entranced by whatever he's looking at or whoever is talking... Those big, violet eyes..." 

There was a fondness in his voice that Matt picked up on.

"He... His eyes are beautiful... He's beautiful." The last part he mumbled to himself, not realizing he said it out loud, taking Matt off guard.

Sitting up, Lance reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone-like device Pidge made. Opening the camera application and pulling up pictures. He scrolled through to this one where it was him, Keith, and Hunk. The former paladin squished between the best friends, giving the camera his doe eyed, surprised expression beside the two goofballs.

Lance's heart thumped in his chest.

"That's Keith, in the middle."

"Woah..." Matt said, "He's gorgeous."

Lance glared at him at the comment, kind of like he did when Matt met Allura.

Matt noticed his burning gazed and quickly went defensive.

"No no no no no- I don't mean it like that!"

Lance slowly pulled his death stare off Matt and took another longing glance at the picture before putting it away back in his pocket.

Without a second thought, he peeled off his own jacket and replaced it with Keith's, slipping his long arms into the sleeves before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch.

Matt stared at his wide eyes at his realization," Oh..."

"What?" Lance raised a brow.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"HES NOT!" Lance shot back, his face instantly turning bright red.

"But you wanted him to be?"

"NO!"

"You're going on about him like you're in love with him, and you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm NOT in love with Keith." Lance couldn't even convince himself.

"Denial is not a good look for you, man. You should've told him."

"You have no right to-!"

"Look," Matt cut him off. "You're right, it's not my place or my business. But you're sitting here, clearly missing him. And with what you've just told me, in a completely different way than everyone else. You feel something for him, and now he's gone. You should've told him."

He was right. Lance knew that. He was 100% right. He was so busy being in denial and trying to hype up this rivalry that wasn't even existent... He should've told him.

The former blue paladin felt a lump in his throat and suddenly his eyes burned and his eyelids felt heavy.

Matt regretted being so harsh. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, he was just trying to help.

Before he could try to comfort Lance, Allura's voice came over the intercom.

"Paladins, please report immediately. Lance, Hunk, and Matt you're needed immediately."

Something in her voice was giddy, but Lance couldn't bring himself to question what it was when his heart felt like it was breaking.

"Lets go see what she needs." Lance said, grabbing his own jacket but changing them out, and made his way to the door.

Matt sighed, defeated, and followed him.

 

Once they entered the command room, Lance groaned,"What is it, guys?"

"Well, damn, Lance, I'm glad to see you, too."

Was that...?

Lance's head perked up at the familiar voice.

He couldn't believe it.

Keith was standing right there in that goddamn blade of malmora suit, knife on his belt and one hand on his hip.

Lance froze. He never expected to see the mullet again.

He was so shocked, he didn't even notice the blush creep up on Keith's cheeks and the round of giggles coming from the team.

"Are you... Are you wearing my jacket?"

Matt looked Keith up and down. So this was the guy Lance's heart belonged to... They even looked like they belonged together. A gorgeous couple.

"Well... Lance, what are you waiting for? He's here."

"What are you- Mmph!" Keith confusion was quickly turned into utter shock as Lance crossed the room, dropping his jacket to be forgotten, crashing his lips into the former paladin's.

Lance raked his fingers in Keith's hair as his as his arm locked around the boy's neck; molding his lips with Keith's and deepening their kiss.

Keith didn't fight against it, he stood there stiff for a second, the sheer surprise all over his face. Then, when he felt Lance's lips move against his oh-so perfectly, he almost swooned.

Slowly closing his eyes, getting into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him closer, said boy choking back tears of joy.

Matt folded his arms, a smirk on his face at the sight. He looked over to the others, and they didn't necessarily have the same reaction.

Hunk and Shiro's jaw hit the floor; looking like they're just seen a three headed cat that could breath fire.

Coran was trying not to cry; like the proud uncle he was.

Allura was caught off guard, but didn't look nearly as rocked as Shiro and Hunk.

And Pidge, she just gave them a look that vaguely reminded him of the 'Really? Right infront of my salad?' meme.

It was funny.

The need for oxygen barely ruling over continuing the kiss, Lance reluctantly and slowly broke their connecting lips.

"Wow," Keith said, intelligently; breathless and dazed. "Lance... Did you just-"

Before Keith could register his sentence, Lance was gone. He ran past Matt so fast, the other couldn't even think quick enough to react.

"Wait, what just happened?" Matt questioned, looking between where Lance was and the door.

"Lance!" Keith shouted after him. "Wait! Lance!"

Without a second thought, Keith ran after him.

"Good move, Keith," Matt thought to himself.

"WHAT??" Hunk screeched. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT AND JUST RUN OFF??"

Pidge noticed her brother's lack of surprise and turned to the rebel," Matt, what did you say to Lance?"

Matt sheepishly shrugged behind his shoulders," I just told Lance he should've told Keith how he felt. You should've heard how he was talking about him, guys."

"Well," Shiro chimed in. "Keith ran after Lance. That's a good sign. It's up to them what happens from here."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance!" Keith shouted down the hall, trying to find said paladin. "Lance, please come back!"

The boy's long legs had the upper hand in a race, and he was gone before Keith had a chance to caught up.

Keith was searching everywhere: the blue lion hanger, the kitchen, the living room, the castle training deck, the flight deck, just about anywhere he could think of.

The former pilot was now in the barracks hall, checking bedrooms. He figured Hunk's was a good bet- that was his best friend. Then he checked Pidge's, Matt's, Allura's, even Shiro's and his own. 

He wasn't in Keith's room, to his disappointment, he had kinda hoped he would be; since he was wearing his clothes and all in his absence.

He eventually checked the most obvious place, Lance's room. 

He didn't really think he'd be in there, since that was the first place someone who look, but he decided to step up to the door and knock anyway.

Keith took a shaky breath, raised his hand to the door, and softly tapped his knuckles on the cold metal, just loud enough to make someone on the other side alarmed of his presence.

"Lance..."

A familiar, strangled voice came from behind the door," P-Please, go away."

Keith scoffed, almost chuckling and shaking his head. Now, he felt stupid. Of course, Lance would be in his room. Duh.

"Lance, open up."

His request was met with silence.

Keith huffed, putting his forehead to the door, speaking just at a high enough volume for Lance to hear.

The former paladin couldn't hear the boy well on the other side of the door, but he knew Lance, and odds are the boy was sitting there, letting himself think the worst and his mind swallowing him whole.

That just couldn't be left alone.

"Lance... I-I don't know why you kissed me. Or why you were wearing my jacket but... I wanna believe what I think... When I first met you at the garrison, you were, like, unobtainable to me. I always thought that rivalry was ridiculous, but I didn't know how else to get close to you. I'm not exactly a social butterfly, if you haven't guessed already, heh. Then when we saved Shiro and all this saving the universe stuff started, I kinda felt we were growing closer. Not as rivals or just teammates but like..."

Keith struggled on his point. Talking about his emotions was hard. A lump formed in his throat and his heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"...I missed you so much, when I was with the blades. I think it took me leaving for it to finally set in my head that this where I'm supposed to be. With Voltron, with the team... With you, Lance. I-I wanted to come home. And then you... Lance, please open the door... please."

It took a moment, maybe seven seconds at most, but they were the longest seven seconds Keith's ever endured.

After the hesitation, the door finally slid open, revealing the beautiful Cuban boy in the red and white jacket that did not belong to him.

His eyes were red and a bit swollen from his evident crying; the blood shot ocean blue's going wide when his eyes met Keith's.

The half galran didn't even realize he was crying until Lance caressed his face with his soft palms and wiped a stray tear with his thumb off the boy's face.

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Keith grinned, giving Lance a loving smile before wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Lance didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Keith's neck, closing his eyes and holding the boy tight.

"Keith, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm here, Lance. I'm home."

The Cuban teen trembled as Keith rubbed circles in his lower back and gently kissed his temple.

"Now, i think there's something you need to tell me..." 

Lance grew an unsteady breath before pulling back slightly enough to look Keith in his violet eyes, which were staring back at him like he was a precious rare item.

Before he lost his nerve, Lance simply leaned forward greeting Keith's firm lips with his own.

Fireworks was the only word that came to mind when he kissed Lance. Bursts of color were going off behind his eyes and a feeling so raw burned through his veins he wouldn't place. It was thrilling and exciting, and the slide of his lips against his left him wanting more.

After a moment of the feverish kiss, Lance broke there lips apart, leaving Keith still with his eyes half lidded and a blissed, flushed expression on his face. 

Not sensing a rejection, Lance took his shot and said what had been weighing heavy on his heart.

"I love you."

This time, the black haired boy felt the warm tears of joy in his eyes. The fear of feelings being one sided were gone and he felt like he could do anything.

"You're making a mistake," Keith said, choked up. "But I love you, too."

Lance cupped the other boy's face and kissed his tears away before they rolled down his face. "I'm glad you're back. Welcome home, Keith."

Keith kissed him, again. He crashed his lips into his, intensely, passionately, and trying to express every bit of love his felt for the boy in one foul affection; both clinging to each other like they were going to disappear.

Meanwhile, at the end of the hallway, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were all peaking their heads from behind the corner, spying on the NOW happy couple.

"Well, Ill be a son of a gun..." Hunk gaped.

"I told you."

"Yeah," Katie agreed with his brother. "Matt was right, Lance did like Keith."

"We can obviously see that, Jesus! Are they tryna eat each other."

Matt chuckled, turning away from the two lovebirds and directing his sister and friend elsewhere," Alright, let's not watch those two suck face."

"Pfft, you ain't gotta tell me twice!"


End file.
